The alley
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: A oneshot for a certain reviewer who is also my favourite, hope all you yaoi fans like it XP


**It is i hina-chan with a oneshot, which means i am coming up with a good story soon so here is one with naruto and sasuke!!**

**Warning:There is nudity, you guys better be 15-18 or more XP**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry what?**

* * *

A boy with sun tanned skin and light blue eyes had just gotten out of school and was walking home with a couple of friends of his.

"Oi, naruto, where are you going?" The boy that was called turned around to the boy who was talking to him.

"Taking a short cut today, i promised iruka i'd be home early" With that said he turned his back on them and walked into the dark alley.

Naruto wasn't afraid of anything except for worms and snakes. Just thinking about them made him jump. He was naive for his age, he was turning 17 in may and thought of himself as a grown up. He heard rats talking to each other at one end of the alley and a glass breaking at the other. It was hard to just ignore something like those, it was almost like a scary movie where you don't know what's going to pop out at you.

"You're going to get lost if you don't leave now" A man that stood in the shadows walked up a bit but not so much that you could see his face.

"W-who are you?" Naruto wasn't scared, it was just his voice acting up, or so he wanted. There were goosebumps that threatened to pop up and a bunch of sweat that was waiting for him to panic so that they could pour down his face.

"A man that has fallen in love with a hot body like yours" Naruto could swear he heard a smirk along with his remark.

The man stepped into the light and it showed his almost black like eyes and pale type skin. Naruto grew a blush and was wondering where he had seen him before.

"S-sasuke?" The man that he called sasuke smirked as he stepped back against the wall.

"I'm surprised you actually know me, most of those guys never even knew my name" They had both gone to the same school, the one that naruto was at now but something happened concerning sasuke and he never saw him again.

"But enough about me...it seems you're getting too hot in those clothes so why don't i take them off for you" Sasuke smirked again as he stepped toward the shaking boy.

Sasuke ripped the buttons clean off of the white top and pulled the ripped shirt apart. He used one hand to squeeze one of naruto's nipples and used the other to unbutton the boy's pants. Naruto couldn't scream for help since sasuke had his mouth on his and was giving him a if-you-scream-i'll-kill-you look which made naruto feel defenseless.

Sasuke pulled naruto's pants down and smirked as he saw the lower member grow larger. Naruto looked away panting while sasuke pulled his underwear down and rubbed his groin against naruto's. Sasuke then took his own pants and underwear off and turned the other boy around so that he was facing the dirty wall.

Sasuke licked both his index and middle finger and shoved it up naruto's tight butt. He moved them around till naruto gasped and sasuke smirked. He stood up against naruto and spread the boy's legs apart. Naruto let out a small cry as he felt something being plunged into his butt with full force. Naruto tried to grip the wall or at least something to ease the pain he was feeling. Tears came down as sasuke pulled out a bit and shoved back in.

"nnggg..." Sasuke put a hand over naruto's penis and pumped up and down.

"You love this...don't you...naruto" Naruto cried a bit more as sasuke pushed in again.

All naruto could think of was when the pain was going to stop. Sasuke started to do it a bit faster but came right after naruto did. He smirked and pulled up his underwear and pants and zipped it back up. Naruto collapsed to the cement and let out small pants as he tried to gather up what breath he did have and tried to use the wall to stand back up. He looked just in time to see sasuke's back.

"Hey!" Sasuke turned and looked back at the younger boy against the wall and smirked again.

"I had fun...lets do this again some time" He turned and walked out of the dark alley into the sunlight.

Naruto was left there stunned and confused. He looked at his watch and saw that he was fifteen minutes late. He pulled his pants and underwear back up and tried to button up his pants. Luckily he had an extra uniform shirt in his bag for emergencies. He put the clean shirt on and buttoned up the top and tried to walk as best he could. How was he going to explain something like this to iruka?

* * *

A/n: This one shot was dedicated to stcc, who is currently my fav. reviewer, i hope you guys enjoyed it too and i'll probably make a sequel in may ok?? i'm out and please review!


End file.
